Meine Abenteuer in einer fernen Galaxie
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: Ein Tok'ra in Atlantis? Unvorstellbar findet John. Doch Midget und Ka'ri, die darunter leiden lassen sich das nicht so einfach gefallen. Dies ist mal eine andere Geschichte über unsere Helden in Atlantis. OC
1. Chapter 1

All das hier fing vor etwa fünf Monaten an. Ich bin eine ausgebildete Ärztin im aktiven Feld, sitze im Irak fest und mein Name ist Midget Siler. Ich schätze der Name kommt vielen bekannt vor. Ja, ein gewisser Sergeant Zachary Siler ist mein Onkel. Und ein sehr enger Freund von mir. Wir sind die einzigen aus unserer heiligen Familie (von väterlicher Seite) den Weg in die Armee beschritten haben.

Ob mein Vater besonders überzeugt davon war? Nun ja, ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich zumindest etwas Gutes tue und keine Menschen ziellos erschieße, wie er immer so schön sagt. Doch seine Ansicht zu Soldaten und zum Krieg und auch meine Erfahrung hier im Irak wollte ich jetzt nicht breittreten.

Ich bekam Krebs. Das würde ich gerne bekam Krebs. Einfach so. Okay, das ist übertrieben, er war schon vorher da, doch er wurde natürlich nicht vorher entdeckt. Wegen starker, beißender Kopfschmerzen, führte mich mein Weg zu einem Arzt, der kurzerhand eine Computertomographie meines Gehirns durchführte und den schon viel zu weit fortgeschrittenen bösartigen Tumor fand.

Innerhalb weniger Tage wurde ich sofort nach Amerika zurückversetzt. Als ich meinen Onkel davon informierte, ging ich davon aus nur noch wenige Wochen zu haben. Ich wollte nur ein wenig Mitgefühl bekommen, irgendwie fühlte ich mich danach. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass meine Lebensspanne sich erheblich verkürzt hatte.

Mein Vater war nicht gerade der emotionale Typ, er tat lieber so als wäre alles nicht so schlimm und behandelte mich wie immer. Meine Schwester flippte total aus und brauchte selbst Mitleid. Meine Freunde waren eigentlich alle im Irak und so war die einzige Möglichkeit ein normales Gespräch über meine Krankheit zu führen mein Onkel.

Doch glaubt mir, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass nach dem Gespräch mit Zack zwei Wochen später die Air Force vor meiner Tür stehen würde und mich bat ein Geheimhaltungsabkommen zu unterschreiben. An dem Punkt hatte ich das Gefühl sowieso nichts mehr verlieren zu können, also tat ich, was sie von mir wollten.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Anscheinend wussten die Leute im Cheyenne Mountain, wie weit mein Krebs schon fortgeschritten war und mein Leben an einem seidenen Faden hing. Ich muss sagen zu dieser Zeit fühlte ich mich auch nicht wirklich besonders.

Eine Frau, die offensichtlich eine Ärztin in dem Riesenkomplex (wenn ich mir das Adjektiv erlauben darf) war erklärte mir etwas von Außerirdischen, anderen Planeten und hauptsächlich davon, dass die Außerirdischen eine Möglichkeit hatten mich von meinem Krebs zu heilen. Sie sagte noch etwas von Konsequenzen, und etwas davon dass ich es mir gut überlegen sollte.

Doch um ganz ehrlich zu sein. Der Gedanke daran sterben zu müssen war nicht so verlockend, also dachte ich nicht weiter darüber nach. Her mit der Pille!, war was ich dachte.

Das einzige, was mich wirklich wunderte, war warum ich die Chance bekam. Dann als ich vor dem Stargate stand, wurde mir bewusst was für ein Glück ich hatte. An einer Konsole stand Zack Siler, mein Onkel. Er grinste mich aufmunternd an. Ich grinste schwach zurück. Dann ging ich in mein Verderben. Obwohl... vielleicht sollte ich lieber sagen in meine ganz persönliche Hölle.

„_Oh mein Gott. Was ist das denn? Mensch, in deinem Kopf ist es so unaufgeräumt, ich kann ja kaum meine eigenen Gedanken ordnen!"_

„Ach was? Möchtest du vielleicht gehen? Vor mir sehe ich eine Schüssel mit etwas das aussieht wie Hühnersuppe. Möchtest du dahin?"

Okay, ich gebe zu, das erste Gespräch, das ich mit der Dame hatte, die von nun an in meinem Kopf wohnen würde und auch im Rest meines Körpers, wenn ich schon grad dabei war, war nicht gerade eines das man erwarten würde von zwei zukünftigen Lebensgefährten.

Aber sie hatte die Ordnung in meinem Kopf beschimpft. Also bitte, was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen? „Es tut mir leid, ich räume sofort auf?" Wie denn überhaupt?

Und dann fing mein Leben als Tok'ra an. Auf einem Planeten in einer weit weit entfernten Galaxie. Oder auch nicht, hört sich aber cool an. Um ehrlich zu sagen dachte ich, ich würde mich nie mit Ka'ri verstehen, doch irgendwie, war das mein kleinstes Problem. Unser kleinstes Problem.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem ich den Tok'ra beitrat, hatten sie schon die Allianz zu den Menschen gekappt. In den Kreisen der Tok'ra war es nicht mehr so wie früher. Zumindest nicht so, wie Ka'ri es in Erinnerung hatte. Die Regierung änderte sich fast wöchentlich und niemand war sich mehr einig. Ka'ri und ich hatten nur noch uns, die anderen waren alle zu beschäftigt sich um die unsichtbare Angst die von Innen kam zu kümmern.

Und ich muss es leider sagen, Ka'ri nervt. Sie nervt, wie es nur ein außerirdischer Wurm kann. Wir wollten nicht in dieser Chaos-Wirtschaft leben, also nutzten wir beide es aus, dass ich von der Erde kam und ließen uns dort hin versetzen. Noch viele Wochen später musste ich mit Ka'ris schlechtem Gewissen leben. Schließlich hatte sie ihr Volk im Stich gelassen, egal wie oft ich ihr versuchte klar zu machen, dass wir das richtige getan hatten.

Leider wurde ziemlich schnell klar, dass ich nicht zurück in die normale Zivilisation konnte, wenn ich Ka'ri in meinem Kopf hatte. Wir tendierten dazu uns manchmal etwas an zu meckern. Und das lauthals. Das wäre mitten in der 'normalen' Welt etwas komisch gewesen. Also baten wir um eine Stelle im SGC. Immerhin war ich Ärztin und Ka'ri Mechanikerin. Irgendetwas musste sich da ja finden lassen. Doch leider hatten sie im SGC keinen Platz für uns.

Und dann saßen wir plötzlich auf einem Schiff namens Deadalus, dass uns durch den Hyperraum an einen Ort namens Atlantis bringen sollte.

Das ich nicht lache. Von einer unter bezahlten Kriegssanitäterin zu einer todgeweihten Krebspatientin zu einer Planetenbummlerin zu einer Tok'ra zu zwei Revolutionären zu zwei Galaxien-Bummlern. Die ersten Tok'ra auf Atlantis. Und all das in fünf Monaten. Und unser größtes Abenteuer stand uns noch bevor. Unser zukünftiger Chef. Doktor Rodney McKay.

Also meine Lieben. Bitte bitte schreibt mir wenn ihr die Idee gut findet und mehr lesen wollt. Mir reicht auch ein einfaches Ronon-Grummeln: Mehr! Auch ihr anonymen Nasen, denn wenn mir niemand sagt, dass er es mag, dann kann ich auch nicht schreiben. Zumindest nicht posten!!! Ach ja was Zachary Siler angeht. Hat der Mensch einen Vornamen? Ich finde Zachary passt.


	2. So hab ich mir das nicht vorgestellt

„Willkommen auf Atlantis.!", sobald wir von Colonel Caldwell in den Stargateraum von Atlantis gebeamt wurden, war Dr. Elizabeth Weir auf uns zugekommen und hielt uns die Hand hin. Ka'ri ergriff sie. Fragt mich nicht warum, aber nachdem wir drei Wochen auf einem Schiff festgesessen hatten, war sie etwas mies gelaunt, also hatte ich entschieden sie an die Oberfläche zu lassen und sie so gut es ging in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Danke!", sagte sie und ich sah wie Weir auf die Stimme von Ka'ri reagierte. „Wir freuen uns sehr Sie endlich kennenzulernen."

Nun war Weir sprachlos. Das war ihr wohl zu viel auf einmal. Sie lächelte zwar, doch ansonsten blieb sie still.

„_Kann ich mal?"_, beschwerte ich mich.

Ka'ri machte ein Geräusch das Klang als streckte sie mir die Zunge raus. Soweit man das ein Geräusch nennen konnte. Aber als Tok'ra war alles möglich, schätze ich. _„Guck dir die arme Frau doch mal an, die ist total verstört!"_

Ka'ri machte Platz und jetzt konnte ich Weir mit eigenen Augen sehen. Wenn man nicht in Kontrolle war, fühlte es sich immer mehr so an, als beobachtete man eine Szene. „Hallo Dr. Weir. Ich freue mich sehr sie kennenzulernen!", sagte ich mit meiner normalen Stimme, die Weir sofort etwas beruhigte und schüttelte ihre Hand, die ich immer noch festhielt.

„_Du freust dich also alleine? Ich war so nett und hab mich für uns beide gefreut. Aber nein, du hast wieder nur dich im Kopf, nicht wahr?"_

„_Menschen finden es komisch, wenn man von sich in der Mehrzahl redet. Ich will sie nicht noch mehr verunsichern!"_

„Sie müssen Corporal Midget Siler sein?", sagte sie etwas erleichtert.

„Ja! Die Dame die sich gerade mit Ihnen unterhalten hat war Ka'ri!"

„Es tut mir leid!", schob Weir voraus und ich nahm es ihr ab. „Ich muss mich erst an die neue Situation gewöhnen. Der letzte Goa'uld den ich kennenlernte wollte unsere Stadt in die Luft jagen."

Ich hörte Ka'ri in meinem Kopf auf Goa'uld fluchen. Es war jedes Mal das gleiche. Egal wo man war, alle dachten sie sei ein Goa'uld.

„_Werd jetzt nicht sauer. Sonst werden wir gleich gefeuert und du weißt wie sehr wir dafür gekämpft haben diese Stelle zu kriegen!"_

„_Du hast ja auch leicht reden. Nein, wenn unsere Chefin noch nicht mal den Unterschied zwischen Goa'uld und Tok'ra kennt, dann geh ich! Und zwar sofort!"_

„_Und wohin willst du?"_

„Vielleicht können Sie beide erstmal zu unserer Krankenstation, um eine Routineuntersuchung über euch ergehen zu lassen. Carson Beckett unser Chefmediziner erwartet sie schon.", sie lächelte erwärmend.

Wir drehten uns um und gingen in die Richtung in die ein Soldat zeigte und in dem Moment hörten wir Weir flüstern. Neugierig drehte ich mich um. Sie hatte sich zu einem der Soldaten gedreht und sagte leise: „Ich hab Goa'uld gesagt, oder?"

Das brachte mich zum Lächeln. _„Siehst du, sie meinte es nicht böse, du hast sie nur nervös gemacht!"_

„_Intolerante Menschen!"_, murmelte die edle Dame und schmollte in einer für sie extra aufgeräumten Ecke.

Schon bald kamen wir in der Krankenstation an und Dr. Beckett begrüßte uns fröhlich. Naja, er begrüßte mich. Ka'ri hatte sich in ihre Ecke zurück gezogen und sich dazu entschlossen dort zu bleiben. Und fröhlich war untertrieben. Mir schien als würde Beckett in mir eine hochwichtige und interessante Laborratte sehen. Ka'ri lies ein Bild in meinem Kopf entstehen, in dem ich zu sehen war, mit dutzenden von Nadeln, die in mir drinsteckten.

„_Vielen Dank auch!"_, murrte ich unzufrieden und diesmal fiel es mir etwas schwerer ohne Vorbehalt auf den Doktor zuzugehen.

„Hallo, Liebes! Ihr müsst Ka'ri und Midget Siler sein!", er streckte mir die Hand hin und als ich hörte, dass er einen schottischen Akzent hatte, war mir klar, mein Name würde nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben. Besonders Schotten konnten nicht lange an sich halten, wenn sie meinen Vornamen hörten.

Doch anscheinend hatte Beckett sich entschieden zuerst einmal professionell zu bleiben. „Es wird für mich etwas sehr neues sein einen Menschen zu behandeln, der praktisch seinen eigenen Doktor im Kopf hat. Also bitte ich euch etwas Geduld mit mir zu haben, wenn es am Anfang ein wenig komisch scheint. Und ich bitte euch mir soweit es geht, mich zu unterstützen. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt mehr über die Tok'ra zu erfahren."

„_Na Bitte. Es gibt auch Menschen, die den feinen Unterschied verstehen!"_, meinte Ka'ri und ich merkte, dass sie eine gewisse Empathie für den Mediziner entwickelte.

„_Bist du verrückt? Er ist nur nett, weil er weiß dass es sich sonst mit uns verscherzt. Das ist alles eingeprobt! Der will uns doch nur als medizinisches Nadelkissen missbrauchen. Besser gesagt mich. Du kriegst das ja alles nicht mit."_ Doch Ka'ri hörte mir schon gar nicht mehr zu, also lies ich ihr den Vortritt und mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihrem Mund kam sie an die Oberfläche.

„Dr. Beckett!", sie verzichtete großzügig auf ihre Grusel-Stimme. Sie setzte die ehrlich gesagt insgesamt sehr selten ein. Nur wenn sie, wie schon gesagt, gruselig sein wollte. „Mein Name ist Ka'ri! Ich bin hocherfreut euch kennenzulernen!"

„_Ach die Dame ist 'hocherfreut'?Das ich nicht lache!"_ Mit einem genäselten Ton machte ich ihr klar, was ich von ihrer Masche hielt.

Während Ka'ri sich nun mit Beckett unterhielt, lies ich meinen Blick in ihrem Blickfeld umherschweifen. Ich konnte nichts anderes sehen als sie, aber ich konnte Dinge sehen, die sie nur unterbewusst am Rande ihres Blickfeldes sah. So bemerkte ich auf einer Krankenbahre hinter Beckett einen schwarzhaarigen Mann, dem eine Hilfsschwester am Fuß herum hantierte. Wenn ich meiner gebildeten Sanitäterausbildung trauen konnte, dann richtete sie gerade einen gebrochenen Zeh. Doch den Mann schien es nicht zu interessieren. Er starrte mich mit einem Blick an, den ich mit nichts anderem als feindselig beschreiben konnte.

Selbst als es leise, aber deutlich hörbar 'Knack' machte drehte er seinen Kopf nicht von mir weg. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, wer auch immer der Kerl war, dem seine dunklen Haare in alle Richtungen standen, würde mir noch große Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Ich hoffte nur, dass er nicht gerade ein besonders hohes Tier hier in Atlantis war.

„_Kannst du mal aufhören dich zu konzentrieren? So kann man sich ja nicht unterhalten!"_

„Könnte ich vielleicht noch mal mit Corporal Siler reden? Schließlich werden wir in Zukunft miteinander arbeiten, habe ich Recht?"

Widerwillig trat Ka'ri zurück und ich begrüßte meinen zukünftigen Chef und warf derweil immer einen Blick auf den Mann hinter Beckett auf der Bahre. Er warf mir noch immer böse Blicke zu und schämte sich noch nicht mal als ich ihn direkt ansah.

Schließlich bemerkte Beckett meinen Blick und folgte ihm. Anscheinend war er nicht besonders überrascht von dem bösen Blick. „Ah!", machte er und lächelte, als hätte jemand einen Witz gemacht. „Das ist Colonel Sheppard. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet euch noch gut kennenlernen. Er ist Stammkunde auf unserer kleinen Krankenstation." Ich versuchte es mit einem Lächeln in seine Richtung, doch ich schien auf Granit zu stoßen.

„Also wie wäre es, wenn dieser freundliche Mann sie zu Ihrem Quartier bringt!", meinte Beckett dann und wies zu einem Soldaten, der in der Ecke der Krankenstation stand.

„_Der meint wohl der freundliche Riese. Glauben die wir starten sofort einen Amoklauf, sobald wir allein sind?"_

Der freundliche Riese hatte seine Hand an seiner Beretta. Anscheinend dachten die meisten hier tatsächlich wir wären ein Zwei-Mann-Amoklauf-Team.

„Ihr wollt euch doch sicher häuslich einrichten und soweit ich gehört habe müsst ihr euch auch noch bei Dr. McKay melden, habe ich Recht?"

Ich nickte und warf Colonel Sheppard einen kurzen argwöhnischen Blick zu und folgte dann dem Schrank von einem Mann durch die Gänge zu einer Art Transporter, der uns an eine andere Ecke der Stadt brachte.

„Und wie lange sind Sie schon hier in Atlantis?", versuchte ich verzweifelt ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Seit einem Jahr!", sagte er wie aus der Pistole geschossen und ich erschreckte mich kaum merklich.

„Und ist es gut hier?", fragte ich freundlich. „Gute Arbeitszeiten?", versuchte ich einen Scherz zu machen, doch dabei hatte ich etwas Wesentliches übersehen. Das Militär hatte sich nämlich noch nie großartig für Humor interessiert. Und anscheinend war das in der Pegasus-Galaxie auch nicht anders, als überall sonst auf der Erde.

„Wenn Sie glauben, sie sind an einen ruhigen Ort gekommen, sollten sie gleich wieder gehen. Wir müssen einen Knochenjob machen und jeden Tag riskieren ein dutzend Leute ihr Leben. Arbeitszeiten interessieren hier niemanden. Wenn Sie nach acht Stunden eine Pause brauchen, dann sind sie hier falsch!", meinte er etwas genervt. Ich schätze viele Neulinge hatten keine Ahnung, wie die Zustände in Atlantis waren und er hatte wohl eine schlechte Erfahrung gemacht.

Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte machte Ka'ri sich daran eine Antwort zu geben und tat so als wäre sie ich. „Ich habe einen Scherz gemacht! Aufgrund meines Symbionten könnte ich ohne Probleme eine Woche lang ohne Schlaf überleben und trotzdem ganz normal weiterarbeiten. Was Ihnen sicherlich nicht gerade gelingen würde, auch wenn sie noch so stark sind!", sagte sie und schaute den Kerl kritisch von oben bis unten an.

„_Oh Nein, Oh Nein, Oh nein...neineineineineinein!!!!!"_ panisch versuchte ich meine Augen zu schließen, doch das ging natürlich nicht, denn Ka'ri hatte ihre ja offen._ „Der bringt uns doch glatt um. Hast du gesehen wie groß der ist? Da ist es auch egal, dass du ein Tok'ra bist. Wir sind sowas von tot!"_

„_Total minderbemittelt!"_, dachte Ka'ri nur und schaute ihn weiter kritisch an. Gerade als ich dachte er würde zuschlagen, oder noch schlimmer, Weir rufen und uns suspendieren, lächelte er plötzlich, blieb stehen und zeigte zu einer Tür, die wohl unser Quartier war.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß mit Dr. McKay!", meinte er und verließ uns in die Richtung aus der wir gerade gekommen waren. Ka'ri wandte sich zur Tür und erinnerte sich daran wie die anderen Türen geöffnet wurden und schaffte es ohne viel Aufwand, indem sie mit ihrer Hand über ein paar Kristalle fuhr.

Der Raum war weder besonders groß noch besonders klein. Man konnte gut einen Handstand machen ohne sich dabei an irgendwelchen Gegenständen zu verletzen.

„_So beschreibst du die Größe eines Zimmers? Je nachdem wie gut man einen Handstand machen kann?"_

„_Das war nur mein erster Gedanke!"_

„_Sollen wir jetzt einen Handstand machen?"_

Ich seufzte und Ka'ri setzte sich auf das Bett. Der Matratze war schön weich, eine Wohltat nach den brotharten Matratzen auf der Deadalus.

„_Warum hast du den Kerl so angepampt? Willst du dass wir wieder raus fliegen?"_, sprach ich nun aus, was ich dachte. Es machte keinen Sinn es vor uns herzuschieben, wenn wir ein Problem hatten, die andere wusste sowieso immer, was das Problem war.

„_Ich weiß nicht was dich stört, er hat es doch gut aufgenommen. Und keiner feuert uns so schnell!"_

„_Aber es war mir unangenehm. Wolltest du etwa das ich mich unwohl fühle?"_ Eigentlich war es unser Hobby, dass sich der andere unwohl fühlte, doch Ka'ri wusste, dass ich es diesmal ernst meinte. Und plötzlich merkte ich wie ihr Gemütszustand sanft wurde.

„_Es hat mich gestört, wie er auf dir rumgehackt hat. Ich musste einfach etwas war nicht fair wie er dich behandelt hat."_

„_Oh!"_ Na toll. Jetzt fühlte ich mich schlecht. _„Danke!"_

„_Gern geschehen!" _Dann änderte sich ihre Laune plötzlich wieder schlagartig. _„Ohne mich hättest du hier ja niemals eine Chance!!!"_

Ein Grinsen beschlich mein Gesicht. Ich wusste nicht ob es Ka'ris oder mein Lächeln war, wahrscheinlich, kam es von uns beiden. _„Du bist eine Ziege. Man sollte doch denken, diese hochnäsige Einstellung der Tok'ra würde sich irgendwann legen, wenn du unter Menschen lebst, aber Nein, es wird ja immer schlimmer!"_

„_Komm, bewege lieber deinen faulen Hintern, Mensch. Wir haben noch was vor!"_

„_Ach ja? Und was bitte?"_

„_Ich würde gerne noch meinen Vorgesetzten treffen und dann sollten wir zu demjenigen gehen der uns unser Quartier eingeteilt hat und uns beschweren. Ich weiß ja nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass wir nur ein Bett haben!"_

„_Die glauben doch so schon dass wir verrückt sind."_

„_Genau!"_

„_Du bist bescheuert!"_

„_Genau!"_

Darüber konnte ich nur meinen Kopf schütteln. Und dann bewegte ich meinen faulen Menschenhintern und lies mich von Ka'ri durch die Stadt führen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Stadt war McKay gerade dabei seine Wissenschaftler zu malträtieren, als John Sheppard in sein Labor kam. Er ging auf ihn zu und schaute ihn kritisch an. Die Wissenschaftlerin, die vor ihm stand und gerade eine Predigt bekommen hatte nutzte den kurzen Moment in dem ihr Chef abgelenkt war und verschwand in eine andere Ecke des Labors.

McKay beobachtete Sheppard eindringlich. Er schaute ihn weiter kritisch an. „Was?2, fragte McKay dann. „Sie hat die Kalkulation total verdreht. Eines Tages jagt sie uns alle in die Luft."

Sheppard schnappte sich ein blinkendes Gerät und drehte es in der Hand. McKay wurde schnell klar, er war nicht hergekommen um ihm zu sagen, er solle besser mit seinen Kollegen umgehen. „Bist du nur hier um mich von der Arbeit abzuhalten, oder hat dein Besuch auch einen besonderen Grund?", fragte er genervt.

Sheppard schaute ihn nochmal kritisch an. „Du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass du jemand neues eingestellt hast.", meinte er etwas ärgerlich.

McKay war verwirrt. „Seit wann soll ich dir denn Bescheid sagen, wenn ich jemand neues einstelle? In den letzten zwei Jahren habe ich ständig neue Leute eingestellt und bis jetzt hast du dich noch nie darum gekümmert, ob ich es dir sage, oder nicht!"

„Aber du hast sie eingestellt?"

„Wenn du von Corporal Midget Siler redest, ja! Ist da etwas schlimm dran?"

„Sie ist ein Goa'uld!" McKay konnte puren Hass in den Augen des Colonels sehen. Er hatte den Vorfall mit Caldwell vor einem halben Jahr noch nicht ganz vergessen.

„Ich glaube du übertreibst! Immerhin war Teal'c 10 Jahre lang ein festes Mitglied bei SG1. Und das SGC arbeitet seit Ewigkeiten mit den Tok'ra Hand in Hand! Ich glaube sie haben bewiesen, dass sie uns nicht versklaven wollen."

„Sie ist immer noch ein Goa'uld!"

„Solange sie gute Arbeit leistet und mir kein Messer in den Rücken stößt ist mir das egal!"

„Rodney, ich warne dich! Sie bedeutet Probleme!"

„Okay, einigen wir uns darauf, dass du dich um die 'Probleme' kümmerst und ich mich darum, dass unsere Stadt nicht untergeht." McKay hatte keine Lust auf dieses Gespräch. Es war ihm so schon unangenehm genug mit einem Tok'ra zu arbeiten. Er wollte nicht durch Sheppard noch mehr verunsichert werden. „Könntest du vielleicht verschwinden? Ich habe noch Arbeit zu tun!"

Doch bevor er gehen konnte, kam Midget in den kleinen Raum. „Hallo?", sie wirkte etwas verunsichert, denn ihr erster Blick fiel auf Sheppard und es war nicht an ihr vorbeigegangen, dass er eine deutliche Abneigung gegen sie hegte. „Ich suche Dr. McKay!" Als McKay sich umdrehte, um sie zu sich zu holen, senkte sie gerade ihren Kopf auf eine meditative Art und Weise.

McKay stand auf und ging auf sie zu. „Corporal Midget Siler, schätze ich?"

„Nein, mein Name ist Ka'ri. Midget hat sich zurückgezogen!"

McKay guckte sie kurz verwirrt an. „Genau... Sie sind die Mechanikerin, habe ich Recht? Siler ist die Ärztin."

„Sie haben Recht!"

„Ich habe im Bericht gelesen, dass Ihr Spezialfach Subraumantriebe sind. Haben Sie sich mit der Zusammensetzung der Jumpers vertraut gemacht?"

„Das habe ich. Und da die Antriebe der Ha'taks denen der 'Puddlejumper' nicht unähnlich sind, gedenke ich, die Aufgaben, die Sie mir auftragen werden zufriedenstellend meistern kann!"

McKay zwang sich das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Jemand der so geschwollen redete konnte unmöglich ganz dicht sein. Wahrscheinlich stimmte es, was man über die Tok'ra sagte. Sie waren hochnäsig und unverbesserlich.

„Okay... Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, sind Sie hauptsächlich bei Beckett eingeteilt und in meiner Abteilung arbeiten Sie nur wenn bei Beckett wenig los ist, damit Sie unser Abteilung etwas auf die Sprünge helfen können."

„Sie haben richtig verstanden!"

„Also, wenn Sie bereit sind werde ich Sie jetzt in Ihre Aufgaben einweisen."

„Ich bin bereit!"

McKay musterte sie interessiert. Einweisen war wohl das richtige Wort. Die Dame gehörte in die Klapse! Von der anderen Seite des Raumes war Sheppard zum ersten Mal amüsiert seit der Goa'uld in Atlantis angekommen war. Es belustigte ihn ungemein, wie verunsichert McKay auf die einsilbigen Antworten des Parasiten reagierte. So hatte er sich nicht verhalten, seit er Cadman in seinem Kopf gehabt hatte. Fast schon mochte er den Goa'uld. Aber nur fast. Für ihn stellte sie immer noch eine Bedrohung dar.

Nachdem Ka'ri und McKay sich eine Weile unterhalten hatten und die Aufgaben Ka'ri ziemlich klar waren, wollten sich die beiden schon verabschieden, da kam Sheppard eine Idee. Er ging auf die beiden zu und stellte sich daneben.

„Sagen Sie Ka'ri, wir haben jetzt so viel von Ihnen gehört, ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe mich noch gar nicht mit Siler unterhalten. Warum ist das so?"

Ka'ri lies ein mildes Lächeln über ihre Lippen kommen. Es war das erste an diesem Nachmittag. „Im Moment kann Midget nicht mit Ihnen reden." Kurzweilig sah Sheppard sehr triumphal aus. „Das hört sich vielleicht etwas komisch an, aber sie ist schon vor einiger Zeit eingeschlafen. Außerdem fühlt sie sich unwohl, wenn Menschen ihr eine offene Feindseligkeit zeigen. Dann tendiert sie dazu sich zurück zu ziehen. Bei manchen Leuten dauert es sehr lange, dass sie sich ohne meinen Schutz zeigt. Wir haben viel Feindseligkeit erlebt in der kurzen Zeit in der wir zusammen leben."

Als Ka'ri das sagte, schaute sie Sheppard eindringlich an. Der zog eine typische John-Sheppard-Grimasse, als er merkte, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. Dann machte er ein ärgerliches Geräusch, drehte sich um und verschwand. McKay schaute ihm kurz nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und drehte sich zurück zu Ka'ri.

„Also. Sie wissen Bescheid. Sie können gehen, ich habe noch eine Menge zu tun! Ich werde Sie erwarten."

Ka'ri nickte und ging in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung von der in die Colonel Sheppard gegangen war.

„_Hörst du wohl auf zu schnarchen!"_

Ich habe nie behauptet, es sei einfach einen Tok'ra im Kopf zu haben.

vielleicht hat jemand gemerkt, dass ich auf die gehobene Sie-Form bei McKay und Sheppard verzichte. Das kommt daher, dass ich die Serie grundsätzlich auf Englisch sehe und im Englischen siezen sich die Herren nicht. Ich persönlich habe das Gefühl, dass es der Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden nicht gut tut, wenn sie sich siezen. Ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis dafür. Ich gehe gerne nach dem Original. Schreibt mir.


End file.
